1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire harness including a plurality of conducting paths, a metal pipe and a cap.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high voltage wire harness is used to electrically connect devices of a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle, namely, devices such as a motor unit, an inverter unit or a battery in the vehicle.
A wire harness disclosed in JP-A-2004-171952 includes three electric wires which are electrically connected between devices, and a metal pipe which accommodates and shields the three electric wires for most of the full length.
The metal pipe has conductivity to have a shielding function. In order to reduce the diameter of the metal pipe, the metal pipe has such a size that only three electric wires can be inserted.